In the Lives of Our Friends
by Vampiremizuki
Summary: Bella’s wedding with Edward is in mere weeks. While Edward is out hunting, Bella feels the void inside of her emerging from the shadow of her heart. When Bella gets hurt, who's there to help her? Carlisle/Bella fanfic by the way. CXB Renamed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I made my way around the isles of this flimsy supermarket, uncaringly pushing the shopping cart and dragging my own two feet. Edward needs to go hunting, of course he did, why would I stop him? Would I really be that selfish as to stop him from eating? No, I couldn't, as much as I wanted him beside me right now.

"Excuse me, miss." An older woman, very petite with a lovely heart-shaped face and dark inky hair passed by me, her son seated inside the shopping cart playing around with cans of food; his russet skin and his dark black hair reminded me of only one person. Jacob.

Jacob, my ex best friend who'd disappeared not too long ago. I would never admit it to Edward, of course I wouldn't; I was no Jasper but I could feel his sadness the minute I mention Jacob's name… even though sometimes, without my say so, he knows I'm thinking about Jacob.

I was happy; I was ecstatic and nothing could possibly bring me down… because Edward was always with me.

Feeling like a hypocrite for multiple reasons, I groggily and blearily grabbed the freshest steak I could find. I sighed. I felt like a hypocrite because I felt as if I was using Edward as my door stand. Whenever I wander away from him, Jacob always seems to seep into my thoughts; I would always wonder if he was okay and if he was happy, knowing very well damn right that I was the cause of him leaving.

Feeling a bit uneasy and groggy, I looked at the clear windows of the supermarket, looking at the moon in the distance. A full moon. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself, closing my eyes. I knew perfectly well I was standing in front of a dairy section of a store in the middle of the night just taking in the chill that I was use to… remembering the heat that Jacob had once given me. My own sun. But he was gone.

I had told Charlie that Alice and I were having a sleepover, so unless he decided he needed to go out for a midnight snack, I wouldn't run into him tonight. The feeling of guilt and shame for lying to him was softening, since I was very well the saddest excuse for a liar that he'd ever met.

"_Bella, You couldn't lie to save your own skin darlin'." _

He was right, but I was getting practice. Technically I am at a sleepover _at _Alice's house. So technically, I wasn't lying.

I sighed and bit my lower lip, trying to decide whether I need milk or not. I regret forgetting to bring a jacket; tonight had turned out exceedingly cold yet so pleasant. Outside it was quiet and smelled like after rain, moist with a rosemary smell to it. It is spring after all.

"You know dear, if you stand around like that you might catch a cold." I turned around, frowning, to see the woman I'd seen a few minutes ago. She was smiling, holding her young son in her arms. He was playing with her earring. "You alright?" She asked, grimacing.

I nodded halfheartedly, reminding myself to breathe. All I could do was stare at the little boy.

"He's almost 4. Isn't he charming?" She smiled, her young son giggling wrapping his little arms around her neck.

"Yes, he really is." I paused and smiled. "What's his name?" I asked, looking at her facial expression. All she did is smile.

"Gabriel." She nodded and caressed her hand through his hair.

"He's really adorable, but I think he might be sleepy." I chuckled weakly.

Seeing this little boy in his mothers arms made me sad. For some reason, Jacob's face crowded my mind.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he." She chuckled. "I guess I better go, you take care of yourself, okay?" She smiled reassuringly at me then turned to pull the shopping cart with one hand.

I closed my eyes then reopened them. The little boy was peering back at me as his mother walked away, waving his little hand goodbye. I smiled and waved back at him.

In my mind, an image of Edward and I, standing perfectly together and holding each other's hand came up.

I closed my eyes.

There was an image of me and Edward staring at each other with such love that I had to open my eyes to look away foolishly. I was… pallid and my eyes were just like his. We looked the perfect couple.

I closed my eyes again and for a moment, the image came back into my mind. This time, I was in my own shoes. I could feel Edward rubbing my shoulders reassuringly, his cold lips against my ear.

Suddenly, He whispered.

"_Happy 20__h__ anniversary, my beautiful, gorgeous Bella." _

I opened my eyes instantly, feeling as if Edward had actually been there, my panting getting strong.

"Edward." I choked under my breath.

I closed my eyes once more, but instead of feeling the cold air radiating from the dairy section of the supermarket, I felt heat. Warmth…

I gasped. Suddenly, the darkness in my mind was replaced my an image of me and Jacob, standing against each other, holding each other closely with me staring up at his face as he caressed the hair from my face with one hand, his other hand on my belly.

Even if the image was a mere figment of my thoughts, I could feel the warmth. Where ever Jacob had touched me in my mind, my skin was thriving for his warmth.

I closed my eyes again.

Suddenly, I found myself in the middle of a portrait-like image. The whole La Push gang was standing around Jacob and I. Even young Seth was there, hugging my waist. Jacob was glaring playfully at Seth and laughing. Sam… Emily… Billy… Paul… Embry… Quil… Leah… and so many other people. Everyone, however, happy, smiling and laughing; even me.

I opened my eyes gasping for air, coughing and choking over my feeble attempt to breathe steadily.

I closed my eyes again, tears swelling into my eyes and some already rolling down my face.

Suddenly, I could see another portrait-like image.

It was all the Cullens and I. Carlisle and Esme were smiling, holding each other in the farthest corner. Beside them, Alice and Jasper were smiling, looking ancient and dangerous, gorgeous and young, and holding hands like secret lovers. Beside Alice and Jasper, Edward and I stood, Edward's head placed on my shoulder with me facing straight forward, a giant ring sparkling in my hand. All of our stares were so terrifying, so powerful and overwhelming. Next to me, Emmett and Rosalie stood, Rosalie looking like a gorgeous model.

In fact, all four of us were dressed in silk and satin, our pale faces and glowing golden eyes staring forward. We truly looked to fit our description; dangerous.

I opened my eyes, my face starting to damp from sweat and from the tears that rolled down my face.

What is my mind trying to tell me? Why is it that without Edward my mind starts wandering off? Why?!

I wiped the tears off my face and sighed. My breaths had become jagged and uneven.

I strolled quickly down the Isle and got into one of the two lines formed. I waited my turn patiently, focusing my mind on the wedding; unfortunately, the image that my mind had created was pasted on my memory… through my eyes. Both of them.

I sighed and turned my gaze to the windows, staring at the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I dropped my grocery bags and began walking

I dropped my grocery bags and began walking. Just… walking, not caring if it's almost midnight. Not caring if I'd left my wallet, my car, my sanity.

I sighed miserably, looking out into the dark trees, the only illuminating light coming from the cell phone Edward had left me. Why did I bring this along? Perhaps as a reminder that I was crazy beyond words… dragging my legs down the black paved road. The moonlight was so pretty though, so inviting. I smiled as I felt the smooth texture of the road beneath the soles of my shoes.

I gazed down at my shoes, tears swelling up in my eyes. _Bella, you're insane, you're crazy. Turn back._

I sighed, staring absently at the road set out before my eyes. On both sides of the road there were tall trees, far beyond my eyes could see, just endless arrays of tall dark trees.

I closed my eyes for a minute, breathing in the crisp, rainy smell of the night.

I could feel my shirt, moist against my chest from the tears that had trickled down my cheeks, my warm salty tears. How far have I walked? I felt like I could walk forever, and I could do it… because Edward wasn't with me, he wasn't going to stop me. That and my best friend hated my guts to the core of his existence. My eyes were still closed as I enjoyed this overwhelming moment of sadness that suddenly came barging in on my conscience.

I felt ghastly, nobody could possibly understand just how much. I was running away from my responsibilities and foolishly walking down a dark, ominous looking road at night. Ominous… of course not. Why should I be scared of anything at this point when I've already lost so much?

My love, my Edward… he had seen me shed tears for my best friend, knowing that I too loved him. I felt horrible… because any other man would have dropped me. Why is he so kind to me? Why Edward?

I began hyperventilating before I knew it, annoyed at the noises I was making until I realized that they were coming from me. I kept on walking, the night turning cool and dry. I'd stopped crying, my shirt had dried, and the night was beautiful and all was quiet.

So quiet that I could hear the sounds of the little animals playing around in the saw grass and the bushes, I could hear the crickets getting louder and louder.

Was it going to rain? I bit my lower lip, wiping my palm against my face. The dried up tears had left my cheeks numb. My eyes no longer felt swollen and red, but I was on the verge of crying again.

I stopped myself and sighed deeply, rubbing my hands together; It was getting cold. I closed my eyes and inhaled, suddenly tumbling towards the hard pavement. I frowned and stood back up.

I kept on walking, my lips aching.

One hour.

Two hour.

I checked the phone. 4:21.

I sighed. I didn't care where I ended up. Maybe I'll get hit by a semi, it would be much better than this.

Three hours.

Four hours.

I checked the phone, trembling and desperately trying to text Alice. She'd probably already seen me, she'll just need to know where I am. It's foolish to just run away from your problems, as much as I enjoyed it.

I rubbed my eyes; sore from no sleep and exhausted from walking nonstop, I smiled as a small house came into the view.

Jacob…

When I stepped into the clearing, two big eyes his eyes locked on mine and my breath caught in my chest. He looked so pained. I saw deep circles under his sad eyes. He tried to smile, failing. Instead he looked down, keeping himself busy putting the kick stands down on _our_ bikes then wiping his hands on his worn cut off shorts I'd become use to seeing him in.

I slowly walked towards him, tears already forming in my eyes.

My legs involuntarily stumbled towards him. Jacob let out a long sigh when I was within his reach. "Hello Bella," the sound of his voice, so defeated; it startled me. I let the tears in my eyes escape my eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I… don't know. Jacob, I thought you had left? Didn't you flee?" I started to wander around, looking down and shuffling my feet when it started to rain.

He chuckled breathlessly. "And why do you care?" His words were so cruel.

I frowned. "Jacob? You know I love you." I pout my lips sadly.

He snorted. "You don't love me the way I love you Bella." He paused. "I'll get over it." His voice became angry.

I realized that his words were so unlike him. Why isn't he angry? Why isn't he threatening me and chasing me off his property? I should stop before he gets angry and I should turn away; I shouldn't push him, why was I approaching him? Did I want him to yell at me? Now more than ever I realized I was tired of being protected like a breakable glass ornament. _Yell at me Jake!_

"Why won't you yell at me Jacob? I've damaged you beyond repair…" How did I end up here? It was so irritating how fate was always against me. I was just so angry. I pushed him.

His wide eyes snapped up to hold my gaze. I knew I hadn't managed to move him at all, but he had realized my intention. He suddenly looked very irate.

"What do you want me to do Bella? Fight for you or accept that you've chosen so filthy bloodsucker over me? Stop pushing it!" He tried to turn around and I pulled his arm back to me.

"No! I want you to act like a normal human being! Don't hide from me Jacob! What happened to my sweet Jacob who I fell in love with?!" I was gnashing my teeth at this point from anger.

"I'm not yours at all Bella, I've never been anything to you! Let go of me." He tried pulling away.

Why was Jacob here? Seth had said…

Wait, why did fate bring me here? I kept asking myself why on earth we were fighting when we should be hugging. Why wasn't I in his warm arms being comforted, even though I didn't deserve it? Why couldn't I let him go? Did I want him irritated and hateful at me so that I could get over him easier? So that I could return to Edward and finally get married?

Something in my mind snapped. I started hitting him again. I knew it wasn't hurting him at all, but I wanted to show him how I felt. "You stupid idiot, I hate you Jacob!" I knew I didn't mean it but I needed him mad at me, I just wanted him mad at me.

"Don't say that Bella, I'm warning you." He stiffened, his eyes turning soft.

"What are you going to do? You _monster_! What are you going to do!" He grabbed me then and my voice lost its strength as fear overtook my anger. He pushed my up against his garage door as I started to struggle and thrash about in an effort to get down.

"What Bella? You afraid?" His breath sent shiver down my spine as he spoke into my neck. I shuddered, closing my eyes. Maybe yelling wasn't such a good idea. I felt something hard against my hip and started shaking.

"Please, Jacob. I'm so sorry, please stop. Let me go." I started shaking, trying to push him away, even though my feeble, weak body didn't have the strength. Of course, it seemed to only turn him on more. Screaming wouldn't help any so I stayed quiet. Oh Edward… save me.

Jacob held my hands in one of his while his other hand explored my body. He put his hand under my blouse, feeling my stomach and tracing his nails along my ribs eventually tucking his hand under my bra and squeezing my breast. "You're so breakable and delicate Bella." He paused. I closed my eyes, letting out a pained grunt. "So tiny." He whispered the last part and then continued to my waist, his hands large and warm. He started to pull on the button of my trousers.

"Please don't Jacob, Ill do anything, I'm sorry! Please don't do this to me. Please, I'm a… I'm a―" I begged, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"A virgin?" He paused, his eyes melting. "I want you so bad Bella, you have no idea… and to know that you'd be mine before your precious bloodsucker killed you..." He chuckled sadly. "How can I pass this up? There's no one around who would even think to stop me. Billy won't come beat me, if you call out for your leech, the pack will― kill him." He pushed into me. I yelped in pain.

"Please…" I prayed for someone, anyone to help me. There was no sound except the sound of my panicked breathing as he slowly undid my zipper.

The tears suddenly started running down my face. I was hurting, my back being pushed hard onto the garage door. I looked into Jacob's eyes.

**Third Person POV**

After Jacob had finally managed to finish what he'd started, he released Bella gentle on the wet, muddy ground. Bella was no longer crying, realization just struck her face.

Jacob began screaming furiously and miserably.

Bella closed her eyes, the crystal droplets of water running down her face, her lips. It was pouring severely; Bella just sat in the mud, her back against the garage door, expressionless.

"This apple in my hand, I just took one bite." She paused, the only sound being heard for the moment was the pouring rain, serene and soothing. "Just one bite…"

Jacob shot out screaming and yelling in pain.

There was howling.

Bella shot her eyes towards Jacob, her eyes wide and gloomy, the water trailing down her lips.

She began laughing hysterically, her chime of a voice being drowned out by the droplets that hit against each surface.

Jacob, the wolf, crawled over to Bella whimpering as she tried to stand up, her legs failing her.

"Oh Jacob… I can't walk!" She began laughing again, this time louder and more syrupy. Her beautiful rang the entire space surrounding her. Billy came out of the house with an umbrella, waiting at the porch and nodding towards his wolf son.

He turned his wheelchair around and retrieved inside.

Bella's laughter was becoming low and uneven. "Oh Jake…" She smiled miserably, her face becoming shadowy, her eyes glistened an intense black color as she stared down at her legs.

**Bella's POV**

I was extremely sore. The rain was pouring, hitting my skin and making my hand glow. This all seemed like some dream.

I turned me head up, looking at Jacob. He had transformed into a werewolf. I didn't hold a grudge against him at all… I didn't hate him whatsoever.

He whimpered despondently, his warm, big wolfie eyes staring at me. He choked out some growls.

"You're sorry?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that's what he'd been trying to say. "I'm sorry." I frowned.

He whimpered loudly, raising his enormous paw.

"Jake." I tried standing up again, failing. My legs were numb; my lower body was aching in pain. I sighed, trembling and shaking from how cold it was.

Jacob whimpered his way over to me and lay down beside me. His long, russet hair was wet, his eyes glistening with pain. I sat there for a moment, frowning. A small grin spread on my face as I sat against Jacob, running my fingers through his soft, wet hair, laying my head on his fury stomach.

"Why'd you turn into a wolf?" I asked in worry. I wasn't being rational at all. I knew the damage was done. I'd need to accept this no matter what happened. I could no longer face Edward. Not now… not ever.

My Edward… you deserve so much better than me. I love you so much and I have the sense to recognize that I have to let you go…

I crawled closer to Jacob's face, wrapping my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and inhaling in the smell of him. It made me sleepy, and Jacob was so soft, comfortable… so warm.

I was so exhausted… I was…

I sighed serenely and exhaustedly then my vision blurred. My vision was distorted and hazy until I finally passed out, Jacob's warm, wet fur against my trembling skin.

--

Please **Review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a long chapter. Pretty good though. :)**

**Please Review!**

**Bella's POV**

"What… No. Alice―" A blurred voice was audible in the background. It smelled of sterilized needles and medicine. "It's best, but…" Pause. My ears felt clogged, the way you feel when pool water seeps into your ear. "I'm staying. Tell Esme to meet me before she leaves." It was Carlisle.

I opened my eyes and sat up, shivering from the creeping draft that seeped from under the thin hospital gown I had on. The fluorescent lights hit against my skin, a needle visibly stuck under the thin sheet of skin of my arm. The smell of blood was making my head spin, mixed with the smell of disinfectants.

"Oh." Carlisle turned around, probably realizing that my breathing was jagged. "How are you feeling?"

I hesitated, not sure of what I was going to say. There was nothing I could say to Carlisle at this point. Nothing Edward wouldn't later know. "Carlisle," I paused, "I, um," I twiddled my fingers with each other, "What am I doing here?"

"Bella, you don't remember what happened? Anything you can recall?" He paused, leaning very close beside me to check my temperature. My hair. My hair is so long.

I blushed, closed my eyes and tried to steady my heartbeat. His breath was so chilled and smelled so sweet. It's so different from Edward's and soothing; It replaced the uncomfortable hospital smell. I smiled.

He moved my arm. I flinched, feeling the large needle plunge deeper into my arm. His eyes rested upon me, almost as if he was dazed.

I took my arm back and held it close to me, waiting for the pain to pass; like a wounded puppy. He probably felt sorry for me after what happened last time I was conscious.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered. "Do you think you can stand for me? I have to tell you something." His tone was almost apologetic. My eye brows creased a little. I bit my lower lip and complied to his demand; my legs were shaking and there was a piercing pain in my lower abdomen. I gasped.

He looked around the hospital room and checked for something. He gazed down at me, touching my cheek gently. I smiled and closed my eyes, the hairs on my neck and arms standing. "Bella." He whispered. "Edward left."

My eyes started watering. I opened my eyes and fell back onto the bed; my eyes were aching with pain thinking of the tears to come. But that's what I'd wanted. I could never face Edward again; that's my inconvenient truth.

Carlisle put his hand inside a pocket of his white doctor's coat and took something out. I sat up again and gawked up at him. It was a little velvet box wrapped in silver ribbons.

"Is it Christmas already? Who's that for?" I tried to smile. He smiled in response and put the small box in my hand, then grabbed my other hand and placed it above the box.

"It's not Christmas. It's your birthday."

--

**Two Months Later**

**Third Person POV**

"Bella! Where are you?" Carlisle's voice vibrated through the empty house.

Bella swayed through the field of grass in the Cullen back yard that had grown in the absence of human presence. There was a time when Emmett would mow the grass, Esme would plant beautiful rose bushes and Alice, Rosalie and Jasper would retouch up their already too perfect garden. That garden had now turned into a grassland of tall grasses and weeds.

"It's extremely wet, so they thrive. Weeds are easier to grow that your average roses." Carlisle came up behind Bella, entwining his hand with hers reassuringly. "We'll fix it up."

Bella nodded, smiling quaintly; there was something unusual about how everything felt. So warm and so comfortable, almost as if it seemed right that she'd be moving into the Cullen home.

"Charlie called the hospital. He was adamant that you move in with him and Sue." Carlisle whispered, lessening the grip on Bella's hand. She tightened her grip and turned almost instantly to face him with turning her entire body. Her eyes were pleading and her lips were curved into a small earnest smile.

Carlisle stood towering over Bella; he was just a little taller than Edward and even Edward himself towers over her.

Carlisle kept staring at Bella's face, as did she, staring up at Carlisle admiringly. Bella, almost instinctively, wrapped her arms around Carlisle. They held that comfortable embrace in a moment where everything was at peace with the world; where she couldn't help be happy because she felt safe.

She was startled by the noise of the moving truck, pulling into the Cullen driveway. Carlisle loosened the hug and rushed to attend the movers, waiting at a human pace for Bella to make her way to the front of the house beside him.

**About a year later…**

**Third Person POV**

The smell that was coming from the kitchen was delicious; Bella could smell it from her room.

"Almost… done." She said, through a muffled whisper. She was holding a roll of silver ribbon in her mouth, taping Christmas packages together and writing names of people on gift tags; this was the thirteenth present she'd wrapped in the past hour.

She took the ribbon from her mouth, cringed at the taste of adhesive tape and linen it left on her tongue and cut a piece of it off. When she clipped the scissor shut while cutting the last strand of ribbon from the rest, she cut a little bit of the skin on her index finger. She groaned and stuck the finger in her mouth. She knew that Carlisle had control, but maybe it's better safe than sorry.

Her long brown locks of hair that flowed down to her lower back and curled at the bottom into Victorian curls was arranged in a messy bun-ponytail style that she'd done unintentionally and in a hurry. Little strands of hair curved around her face like vines, highlighting her blushing cheeks and deep pink lips that shined under the light of the Christmas lights she'd hung up in her room. Decorating could be fun when you had someone who didn't question your taste, she thought. She remembered what her mom had told her when she first wanted to hang Christmas lights in her room.

"_No one'd ever see it, Bella."_

"_But mom, it adds atmosphere. My room is plain."_

"_But I bought you all those posters… hang those up!" She'd said, getting ready to go to her Pilates class. Ever since her boyfriend had called her fat, she'd been dragging Bella around with her. "When are you go get ready, honey?"_

"_My hips hurt. Wait, no, my thighs. It's definitely my thighs."_

"_But you're 11," she said, grinning, "You have more energy than I do when I take three red bulls." _

"_Right. It must have been from all that weight-training and running. Mom, I hate to tell you this but you're not fat."_

"_Hon, I hate to tell you this but you're wearing your tights wrong." _

She chuckled at the memory. She had to admit that before moving in with Carlisle, she had no interest in making an 'atmosphere' for her room.

A lot of things really have changed. She never thought she'd be living here, at least not without Edward; Edward hadn't bothered to contact her in the slightest. She thought maybe that was a good thing. Carlisle had helped her paint her room, but in the beginning, she didn't know what room to choose. He'd offered the master bedroom, but Bella had of course taken it as a joke; instead she chose the third biggest and one of the closest rooms to his, which would be Emmett's room.

She still couldn't believe how a house could be so empty. All of the other rooms, of course, were empty when Carlisle and Bella returned; including Emmett's. They both worked to redecorate the entire house for weeks.

"So, who's ready to eat?" Carlisle whispered from the door, wearing an outfit that seemed too formal for cooking. Bella started giggling to herself and returned to finishing her ambitious project.

He was beside her in a matter of seconds. "Bella? What's so funny?" He grinned, placing his hand on her shoulder. She was sitting on her knees, almost in a complete fetal position.

She sat up, staring up at Carlisle as he ran his fingers from her neck, to her ear, to her hair. She closed her eyes; the feeling of his cold skin against hers was orgasmic. "It was just a little funny to think of you cooking with that suit. It looks very good on you by the way." She opened her eyes and smiled widely, her eyes shining.

"Bella, it's almost five." He replied, his voice almost a whisper. There was music in the background, really low. "How do you hear the lyrics?"

"Same way you do." She returned to finishing wrapping the medium-shaped red box in front of her. There were different colors of gift wrap all around the floor, along with tape, ribbons and two candles. In the far corner lay a mountain of wrapped boxes.

"That's remarkable." Carlisle grinned, staring at the boxes. "How do you remember what is for whom?"

Bella turned to face the ceiling and gazed at Carlisle directly. "Not really all that great. I have the IQ of 119 but I'm pretty sure I can remember what is what." She blinked.

"You're very bright." He stroked a hair away from her face. "Are you finished?"

She nodded and got up. "Yeah, actually. I just need to get ready and go down― you sir sure know how to cook!" She praised, changing from a casual voice to a praising tone as she began talking about Carlisle's cooking.

"It helps when one has a heightened sense of smell." He replied. "Shall we go down?"

"Yeah, let me just get used to being on my feet. I've been on my knees for an hour if not more." She sighed. "Sorry." She had pink pressure marks on her thighs that were slowly disappearing.

He nodded, narrowed his eyes and quickly swiped Bella from the ground, bridal style, racing towards the kitchen. When he put her down she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He inhaled in her scent and smiled, putting her down.

"I see we've chosen to cross boundaries?" Carlisle suggested.

Bella thought it over, looking for a reasonable response. "Well, it's nothing bad. Besides, it wouldn't be making anyone angry and it's harmless." She said, nodding to herself.

She'd asked Carlisle once why he and Esme decided to go to such extremes as a divorce. He'd told her that they had different views on a few situations and they'd fallen out of love over the years. They still held the most tender of emotions for each other, but nothing else.

The house was beautifully decorated with white Christmas lights. The Christmas tree was in the living room and the stairs were also decked with Christmas lights. The house was cozy and comfortable, the only lighting coming from the living room being Christmas lights and candles. The kitchen, however, did have lights turned on. So did the dining room.

Carlisle and Bella had placed overlapping table clothes on the antique crystal dining table. The ivory table cloth overlapped the red one and there were two centerpiece candles in the middle, lit and enveloping the entire space of a sweet aroma; vanilla or so Bella thought.

There were also two paintings that Carlisle had collected over the years, on one wall, and two on the parallel facing it. The walls were painted a beige color, almost ivory.

Bella headed towards the kitchen and got a bottle of green tea from the refrigerator. Carlisle stared at her shorts and grinned, closed his eyes and began chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, looking around dumbfounded.

"Are those my boxers?" His eyes were melting gold and creamy. Bella blushed, then analyzed what he'd just said and blushed a few more shades of red.

"It's black silk. You have refined tastes." She whispered, embarrassed as she headed towards the dining room. She sat down on the first chair she could grab.

"Bella, did you get cut?" He asked rhetorically.

"How did you know?" She raised an eyebrow, pulling her chair closer to the table.

"You're bleeding." He responded, immediately holding out his hand. She gave him her hand and gazed at him, almost flatteringly. He pressed a cold finger against her bleeding one. It was a small cut, barely visible; he still found it necessary to apply a little cold pressure to stop it from bleeding and scarring. She blushed.

"I'll return shortly." He said, excusing himself and leaving Bella speechless and blushing. She gazed at the wall with dreamy eyes for a moment.

When she snapped out of it, she noticed her silver locket casting a sparkle against the wall. She moved it, holding the silver heart in her hand. Carlisle had given it for her that day she woke up in the hospital.

Carlisle came back into the dining room with a plate of food in one hand and a little black box with golden swirls on it. He put the plate of food in front of Bella, then sat down across from her, putting the little box on top of the ivory plate that was placed before him.

Bella inhaled the aroma coming from the food and smiled. "I can't believe you never told me you could cook." She paused. "The Christmas tree is over there, or are you going to mail that to someone?" She asked, grabbing a fork.

"It's for you." He said, never blinking in fear that he might miss a moment of watching her. Bella's skin was glowing a healthy glow, the dim lighting making her cheeks seem pinker.

She dropped the fork on the table with a full mouth and moaned. If it was from pleasure or anger, Carlisle couldn't tell.

"This food is so good," She praised, then changed her expression, "Oh, if we're exchanging gifts, let me go get the one I got for―"

"No, no." He shook his head slightly, amused. "This is something truly unique, very old, that I think was owed to you." He handed it to her. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. She smiled warmly.

When she opened it, she gasped admiringly at it. "Pearls."

"Yes. These pearls are very well over four hundred years old." He whispered. He placed his hand over Bella's, which was on the table. "They were actually my mother's. They―"

Bella ran her fingers delicately over the pearl necklace. "They must be so delicate." Bella closed the box and turned to stare up at Carlisle. Her eyes watered.

"They are yours." He said. "I would truly like it if you would wear them tonight, Bella."

"I feel like putty in your hands. Big, squishy, blushing putty." She nodded and took another bite of the food in her plate. "Of course I'll wear it." She thought about it for a moment. "This is really good." She repeated.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle smiled. "It was my mother's recipe. I don't remember how it tastes, so I'll just take your word for it." He leaned forward, taking his unused napkin and smudging it gently above my lip. His breath was sweet and it was dazing me. I swallowed the food I had in my mouth and dropped my fork again.

Slowly, I stood up and almost involuntarily, my body moved towards Carlisle. I tripped on the table leg and fell onto his lap. He held me there, staring down at me with deep, topaz eyes.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved it slowly to his neck. His skin is so cold, so smooth and perfect. For the first time in so long, I could breathe right.

I cupped the side of his face in my hand and leaned up. He held me close, almost too distantly though. I let out a quiet moan; my heart began beating faster.

His eyes were indecisive. He placed his thumb under my left eye and caressed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips against mine. His lips felt so soft, perfectly contouring to mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and mine entered his; the kiss was gentle, sweet and I never wanted it to end. How have my lips never felt this way? How can my heart and brain not come to an understanding?

He broke the kiss for me to breathe. I was panting, gazing up at him. He smiled. I got on my feet and sat back down on my chair.

"Your mom sounds like she was the perfect woman." I confessed. She probably was. "What is this?"

"The meat? It's ham." He replied in a calm, soothing voice. "You know, you remind me of her."

I blushed. "Um, it's sweet. Normally ham is salty." I said, meeting his eyes and desperately hoping my broken voice didn't give me away. I could feel the warm blushing in my cheeks.

He chuckled. "So what _I'm_ hearing is that you're repulsed by it. It's understandable, my apologies."

"No! I love it!" I contradicted, my eyes widening. "It's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten." I reassured then sighed.

To think; I'd be turning twenty soon. I've been in Forks for almost four years. I wonder what would have happened to me if my mother would have stayed here. Is my life everything I'd hoped it would be in the end? With Carlisle by my side, I know it is. But what if he leaves? If he leaves…

"What's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. His hair was longer when he didn't have it so pulled back. I shook my head.

"I was just thinking that I'm turning twenty soon." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later; mid-February

Carlisle's POV

It's never been this way for me before; not in the past three-hundred years have I ever felt so much compassion and loving adulation for such a person. Compassion or adulation… or something else; the real feeling is debatable.

I flipped through the music sheets, indecisive. For the first time in my life, I wasn't doing anything but only going by my basic mechanism skills; touching, wasting moments in pensive conversations with myself and feeling the overflowing emotions I never thought I possessed within me. My chest constricted, my eyes stinging as the venom flowed through my veins like a livewire.

At times I think she's expecting something; her tears might produce real magic perhaps and her fears might lure them to her. Or was it love? I had no contemplation to find out; it might only make me more anxious and responsive to her sensibility because I'm sensible enough to recognize that I love her.

I looked through the answering machine, hearing the dense, mechanical voice introduce other minimal messages. None were really that important; most were for Bella.

_Let's meet for coffee, I think I found the book you were looking for, dear. Call me. _Mrs. Donner, a patient of mine who owns a tiny antique-book store in Port Angeles; a book store I find myself going to every lunch break I can manage to stare at Bella as she reads.

_Bella, I can't understand my Pre-Calculus homework. Call me back. _Seth of course was he in his senior year yet? Or was it his sophomore year? How unlikely for me to have forgotten.

_Yeah, um, Hi. This is Mike. Just wanted to know if you'd like to go out for dinner some time; I'm in town and Angela told me you weren't with _him_ anymore. _A pause. _I have something to ask− _The answering machine cut him off.

The door slammed in the living room and I could already hear the tingling of keys and the near-silent footsteps of a very special person; it seems she's come home right at the crack of sunset tonight.

I didn't bother to turn myself around to face the office door; she'd surely go straight to her room and get ready for dinner. Speaking of which, I was so caught up in my daydreaming trivia that I forgot to make her dinner tonight. I closed my eyes, running my long fingers through my meshed, messy hair.

I smelled her sweet, floral aroma all the way here. My heart felt as if it'd skipped three unnatural beats, stinging with anticipation.

The door opened, creaking very silently; a human wouldn't hear it. A few moments later, I felt two warm, soft hands cup my face. Then came the sweet taste that was Bella as her lips met mine harmoniously; it was music, making me feel impulses to pull her to me.

I kept my eyes closed and tensed down. Before I knew it, I was lifting Bella up against the nearest wall; she wrapped legs around my lower waist and groaned in a chilling, arousing manner. This was not right; I do not condone.

I let the kiss last a few more minutes and kissed her with passionate intensity; the kind that only happens in movies, the kind that makes my blood run warm, so to speak.

I released slowly, making a trail of little kisses down her neck; I felt her veins pulsing against my lips, her skin blushing hot. _This is inappropriate. _

I released my grasp on her and gently put her down, opening my eyes to face her. Her eyes were glossy and intense, staring pleadingly at me. She was wearing a sweaty, white undershirt beneath her olive-green zip-up sweater, which was clearly a few sizes bigger than her. She ran here; her cheeks were pink underneath a sheet of pale silky skin, sweaty strands of hair sticking around her lovely face.

She cupped my face in her hands, staring deeply into my eyes; could she read souls? I did the same, wiping the sweat beneath her eyes. She pushed her body against mine and gazed up at me.

"I needed to know." She whispered, her eyes hanging on to my every expression. "But now I'm more confused than ever." She barely whispered to herself.

I couldn't say anything; I had no words within me at the moment. "I'm sorry… I was so caught up in my thoughts that I overlooked your dinner…" I mumbled unintelligibly, staring into her eyes possessively.

She broke out into a series of chuckles and giggles then, biting her lower lip softly, she blushed. What in the world is she thinking? "That's okay," She said in a rapid tune, "We'll go out tonight."

Bella hates going out; not a force in the world could make her go anywhere after night falls. It scares her, leaves her uncoordinated (more so than usual) and numbed.

"I'll go get ready… and take a shower." She hurried out of the room, removing her jacket as she walked, revealing a thin, see-through tank top that pasted with sweat onto her pale frame. And for an unknown reason, I had to look away. I had the impulse to stare down at my dark shoes; I had to think rationally, even if it hurt.

I knew it wasn't lust. There was no way that lust could feel this way; its irreprehensible love I feel for her. And it shouldn't strike me as harshly as it is, because who could blame me? Being 'wise' because of my age doesn't entail I should have to know everything; I've known a steady love, a compromise between two beings sharing a life. But never have I known this feeling; the feeling of my soul being one with hers, sharing the same lifeline.

Despite my religious upbringing and my irrefutable stubbornness to condemning another being to an eternity of an ageless existence, I was considering asking her. Could she drink from the fountain of youth and would I allow myself to let her? I was frustrated and irrational; I ran my fingers through my knotted and sighed.

I was needed at the hospital; I could be filing my patients' files at this moment, getting ready for my late-night shift… but I found myself throwing on my coat and smoothing my sleek hair as best I could, getting ready to go out.

--

"What do you think of my attire this fair evening?" Bella murmured as we exited the house. The air was thick with tension and fog but it was peaceful and oddly comfortable. What an anomaly.

It's gorgeous. _I want to rip it off with my teeth. _

I sighed.

She frowned. "I can change…" Her brow pulled up into a creased v, etched with disappointment. Disappointment that I'd caused her with my pessimism. This isn't like me… I'm being childish.

"No, Bella, that isn't it. I adore what you're wearing," I thought about what I'd say to her at this point. What could I say to her? "I'm just worried about my mental well-being." Wrong. An alarm went off in my head and I cringed, shivering the goose-bumps off.

She frowned deeply; she was extremely disappointed this time. _Good job, Doc. _

"No, no, it's got nothing to do with your outfit," I lied. Lied right through my teeth like the scum that I feel, "It's… about the hospital. Overwhelming work these days." Lies. All lies.

She tilted her head to the side, slowly analyzing my words that sounded more like a promise to myself. Her lips; they were so pink and warm. Could I steal another kiss from her? _Go for it, Casanova. _

I bit down on my lip hard, feeling the tart venom slip on my tongue. Having conversations with myself… it's a sign from the gods. I'm going insane for my son's ex girlfriend.

Bella's POV

"Isn't she a little young for you, Cullen?" Lauren's obnoxious mother stepped in front of us both as we entered the crowded restaurant. It's Friday; of course its crowded. I knew what she was was implying… but Carlisle couldn't possibly know that.

"Um…" I stuttered in low whispers, "Excuse me." She moved to the side and gave me the stink-eye. Her graying ginger hair had been cut short; she now resembled her daughter, who sat in the farthest, daintiest corner with wide, furious eyes beside a man whom I didn't recognize. Jealous even.

"She still looks like a fourteen year old…" She murmured in disbelief to whom I presumed was her date. "I get older while she gets younger? This is unbelievable." Vain. She was still the same as I remembered. Her partner eyed me warily, taking part into the conversation after she was done fuming.

"She's just standing there… She's pretty, gorgeous even." He mumbled. Her eyes went wide with rage, her mouth hung open in disbelief.

I heard other familiar voices from around the room. Carlisle was still conversing with Lauren's mother though I knew he was desperately trying to get away from her.

When she finally got bored of his stubbornness, she let him through. I eyed him until he made his way to where I was standing, beside the mini-bar area. There was a free table, but it was right beside Lauren's. No thanks. My hands were getting clammy and sweaty from standing in plain sight.

I found myself extremely confused. Torn between right and wrong. Could he ever get to like me as a woman and not the girl or child he treats me as sometimes? I knew why. He'd seen me through my toddler years and even when I was a newborn. Whenever I'd come up here to stay with Charlie for long summers, Carlisle would be my doctor. He denies it, but I remember. His name was different, but he definitely wasn't. Charlie couldn't possibly remember either; he'd never seen him.

"Oh, a table cleared up." And so it did. It was a window-table in which the moon cast a crescent-form on the porcelain plates and a reflection upon the silverware, turning it into different, sharp colors. It was pretty and distanced; I couldn't hope for more.

I was actually pretty surprised to find this place so full; this was an expensive establishment, located in the outskirts of Port Angeles. Carlisle wasn't surprised by the least, though he didn't take his eyes off the wine goblet for the entire evening. We talked, but he never met my eyes.

I remember I had a teacher that used to say that if the person you were talking to was lying or hiding something, they were careful to avoid your stare. I ate in silence when it was needed, I started conversation when it felt right.

"Don't you get lonely being alone all the time though? At the hospital?" I asked, mimicking his deliberate decision to avoid my eyes.

"All the time. Though I'm never physically alone." He said, almost bored. He was tracing the rim of the goblet and the moon was casting a dark blue color in his honey eyes, with a tiny white crescent at the pupil.

"Don't look now, but Lauren's staring us down." I murmured, changing the subject. It'd make me sad to know about the flirtatious nurses that surround him every day.

His expression was still bored; he never moved his eyes from the empty glass, nor did he stop tracing its rim. "I heard from her mother she's a college drop-out." He said casually.

I shrugged his answer away. _Talk to me, Carlisle._

"I dare you to kiss me. Right now, right here." I stood up from my seat and strode over towards the darkest corner closest to us. Conversations lowered, turning into gossiping whispers.

He got up from his chair suddenly, slowly making his way over to me in quick strides. My eyes followed him warily.

First he cupped my cheek on one hand, positioning his other on my neck. Then he kissed my other cheek tenderly; his eyes turned wild. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine then I ran my fingers through his messy hair. His lips weren't tight nor did he limit the kiss. He kissed with passion and intensity, his tongue massaging mine feverishly. His breathing became harsh. We pulled away, still breathing hesitantly on each other's lips; we both wanted to kiss again, but we didn't know how. He pecked my lips lightly then returned back to our table. What a beautiful letdown.

Everyone was silent.

We stayed for a few more minutes; I tried to finish a bit more of my meal even though I could feel all many eyes trained on me, especially Carlisle's.

We left sooner rather than later; he held my hand ferociously the whole car ride home. _Home_…

--

Carlisle's hand was protectively wrapped around my waist, our bodies colliding like ice against fire. Burning even.

The orange-ginger color of dawn was emerging from the grayness of the night and the birds began chirping outside the window. It was cold outside, terribly cold, but it was warm in here and the white and pastel colors of this room were soothing. Even with Carlisle's ice-cold body beside me, it was warm.

He could tell I was awake; my calm breathing became a bit more rapid, just like my heartbeat. He began tracing his hand down my anatomy, from my sides to my hips, his fingers caressing me entirely. He kissed my neck lovingly; my body flexed and I let out an involuntary moan. He chuckled.

I lay cradled in his arms, my back to him and eyes still closed; we lay wrapped in white sheets. I felt his lips trail my shoulder and neck. His hand, positioned on my leg, made a caressing, circular motion on my thigh. I clutched it in my warm hands and kissed it, embracing it against my chest. The feeling was astronomical.

"You're weird." I murmured, giggling. This was unlike me; I never giggled. It was too girlish.

"I love you." He whispered against my back, kissing it.

_I love you, too. _I can't believe it took me two—almost three— years to realize this.

* * *

Please Review. I'll post the next chapter after 10-15 reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Two months later**

**Bella's POV**

There wasn't a murmur throughout the entire house and I have to admit, I miss the feeling of knowing someone is watching over me.

I sat down in the living room couch, facing the coffee table all while contemplating watching some hard-core romance. Would that hurt at this point? Better not risk it… Well, maybe I should. The sloshing, calm noise of the gentle rain outside and the leveled, comfy lights mixed with the smell of vanilla and raspberries was delightfully intoxicating my nerves. I couldn't be more at peace if I was dead.

What was on the DVD menu for tonight? Romeo and Juliet, Di Caprio style unfortunately, Kate and Leopold, or The Notebook? Carlisle wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning; he had a late shift at the hospital tonight. He told me to come along, but there are people that need him there; people that _really_ need him.

I picked my hair up into a ponytail and covered my legs with the fabric of my white jersey-doll dress. Alice and Rosalie left so many clothes behind in boxes labeled 'Trash', and why they would throw away unused, beautiful clothes is beyond me. I went down to the attic and found a box labeled in Latin, 'Old times'. Carlisle told me they were the clothes that Rosalie, Esme and Alice had used way back into the very beginning. Not the frilly, satin-laced dresses I expected, but not completely unfeminine. They were beautiful, but I didn't want to touch something that means so much to them, to Carlisle's dismay. Instead I found this pretty little garden-party dress, suitable for anything and any girl, underneath Rosalie's old so-called 'Trash'. It still had its price ticket on it. Figures.

I turned down the lighting a bit more, grabbed a glass of Oregon Pinot wine and settled in between the cushions. Carlisle said drinking red wine had great health benefits. My response was rather sarcastic. I scoffed actually.

I ended up watching "He's just not that into you". It was strange, and in a way made me think of my own situation. The other day, I overheard Carlisle talking to Esme. Well, I actually forgot to turn off the voice recorder that I'd found in Emmett's room, and well… Carlisle must have been busy because he'd left her on speaker.

"_Hello Esme, how are you?" _

"_Oh, I'm fine. How's Bella?" _

"_She's fine. She's recovering."_

"_Fancy that," She gave a throaty laugh, "That's great, who's responsible for that?"_

"_I'm not following."_

"_Well, she wouldn't be recovering so well if there wasn't someone in her life; if she's as well as you make it sound from our previous conversations. You've been vague."_

"_I guess it makes sense. I thought you wouldn't pick up on that," Pause, "Well, yes. She has had… help."_

"_Who is it! I'm happy for her."_

_Carlisle's voice was distant and hesitant. "Yeah, me too?" A low chuckle. "Yes. As am I."_

"_Uh-huh, well are you coming over for your Birthday? You know I'm only a plane ride away… we always celebrated your birthday. Remember that thing I did to you when the kids were gone, when I…" _

_Carlisle chuckled nervously and stopped her. "I, yes. And I'm afraid I'll be working and it might not be such a good idea to leave Bella on her own."_

"_She can sleep over with… wait, is it anyone I'd know of?"_

"_Oh yeah." He paused. "But they're just acquaintances. It's not a big deal…"_

"_You mean friends with benefits? Bella, really? I never really thought Bella to be that kind of girl. That's so sk—" _

"_No, No. Esme—_

"_Your tape has run out. Please insert another."_

Maybe he'll be home soon. I guess I'll see him tomorrow; I lay my head down on the sofa's arm rest and closed my eyes…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Bella, you have to wake up now. We've got to go." Bella felt as if her body was being nudged, a part of her shoulders kneaded by a soft, cold touch. After a while, it started to hurt. She opened her eyes and smiled at the face that beheld her.

After a few second's of seeing the reluctant hurry and coldness in Carlisle's eyes, Bella shifted from the couch and stood, stretching her limbs and flexing her tensed neck muscles. "What are…"

"Bella, I packed you some clothes. I actually grabbed the box-full of clothes that were sitting in the hallway, I hope you don't mind," He looked more composed, but his eyes pleaded for hurry. "We have to leave."

"Leave? What? Wait… where? Why?!" Bella ran her hand up her face and through her hair, closing her eyes.

There was something Carlisle was keeping to himself, though if it meant that he was leaving, she knew she'd follow him, too. She just wanted to know why so suddenly. "So where are we going?" She whispered, looking out the window. It was still very dark. He looked at her body that had been covered by a white wool blanket. Her dress fit her like a see-through corset with a thin ivory bow-belt in the middle of the waist.

He moved his eyes up and looked at her with a fixed face, then smiled softly. "I'll leave _that_ as a surprise."

She looked at him, not sure what to say next. "Am I in trouble?" She licked her lips, tenderly- rubbing the cold patch of skin on her arm that Carlisle had touched.

He leaned down before her on one knee in front of the ivory couch. "No, nothing like that." He fixed his eyes with hers, looking into her deep, chocolate orbs. He leaned forward and placed his lips on the nape of her neck, planting down a soft, tender and very slow kiss. Then he brought his lips to her ear and hesitated for a moment. "Are you up to it, Bella? I promise I'm worth it." He whispered, breathing very sweet, chilled breathes into the side of her neck.

Bella placed her hands on the sides of his face and placed her forehead against his forehead. Their noses touched, rubbing softly against each other. They looked into each others' eyes once more, and then tentatively brought their lips together; it was a tender, soft kiss. Bella's eyes closed and Carlisle positioned his arm on the small of her back, helping her stand. They kissed once more, this time a bit more zealously. When the kiss ended, Carlisle planted a kiss beside her lips, then on her cheek, and finally on her forehead, and then he pulled her to him. She stood on the balls of her feet; he wrapped his arms around her, chuckling silently to himself. He sighed softly, then whispered into her hair, "I'm going to burn in hell for this."

They were moving in a gentle rhythm, wrapped entirely within each other. Bella hesitated, "You regret me?" She murmured into the fabric of his shirt, breathing in the smell of him.

He left out a soft hmm, "No, but that's probably the reason why."

Bella chuckled and brought one of Carlisle's hands to the side of her face, then kissed the palm of his hand. She secretly wondered why and how Esme could have possibly let him go, then she realized something; probably the same way that Edward let her go. But she didn't want to think of things like that. He moved on, and life goes on.

* * *

Alice gasped, trying to avoid the flying pieces of pottery and furniture being flung at her. Jasper was failing miserably at holding Edward and his untamable fury down; Alice hoped he'd manage to pin Edward down before he destroyed the entire house.

"Edward, you clown! This is OUR house you're thrashing!" Alice screamed in a pitchy, high complaint. Just seconds after that, she managed to maneuver herself enough to avoid receiving Jasper's army knives in the face. "Christ!"

"Edward!" Jasper screamed, grunting as Edward pushed him down onto the ground. "You're gonna kill my wife, you moron! Get a hold of your anger problem! These panic attacks are happening four to five times a week now!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Help!" Alice screamed in her sweet, helpless victim tone. When Edward turned toward the door, bearing a savage, wild look on his face, Alice leapt on his back and covered his eyes, wrapping her legs around his waist, one hand in front of his eyes, the other grasping his hair.

There was a loud thud suddenly. Jasper raised an eyebrow, turning towards the door to find that Emmett had ripped their front door from its hinges. Alice gave out a whimper and pouted while Edward was still desperately trying to pull Alice off of himself.

"We were here to pick up Edward, but I see you guys are already having too much fun. We'll be off now…" Emmett set the door beside the frame and, whistling, began walking towards his jeep.

"Oh no, no, no, no! No. It's your week to take him now! Edward, Guess who's here to pick you up and take you to THEIR house to destroy everything they own and kill their wife? It's Emmett!" Jasper winced, shooting glares at Emmett. Emmett raised an eyebrow and rose his hands up in defeat.

"Come on, Ed, don't kill shortcake."

"Alice, babe," Jasper made motion signs with two of his fingers for Alice to come to him. She nodded, then leapt off Edward and landed in her husband's arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and sighed in relief.

Rosalie sighed. "Edward, I'm going to kick your ass if you tear up anything in _my _house." _'Other than me'_ Rosalie thought. She wore a short California dress, pure black satin, and a black pair of four inch stilettos.

Alice's hair was wild and messily arranged around her pretty, pale face and she wore a plain white dress, ripped at the straps and smudged, one of a pair of flats on one of her feet, and stockings that were so ripped up that they looked like fishnets.

Jasper chuckled, holding onto his wife. "Oof." He raised an eyebrow. "He didn't only rip it up. He also flung it at Alice. He, um, threw my army knives at her and she just happened to be near our sofa, which by the way is worth 170,000 dollars."

Emmett grinned. "Should have taken him out for a walk." Emmett was still outside, not wanting to enter. Rosalie was standing against the door frame, staring at Edward. She walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar, then began walking backwards with Edward moving in the direction she led him.

"Edward, you're such a dog." Emmett joked, walking over to his jeep.

Edward stopped and looked at Emmett, narrowing his eyes.

"Watch out!" Alice screamed as Edward flung himself at Emmett.

Rosalie chuckled, placing her left index finger into her mouth in amusement and biting down on it.

Both Jasper and Alice turned to her with wide eyes, expecting her to cheer for Edward.

"What?" She asked sourly, then rolled her eyes.

Jasper was the first to speak up. "You're a—"

--

Feel free the **Review**. I post chapters usually when the story gets 10.


End file.
